Pams Memories
by jessireichert
Summary: Pamela Swynford De Beaufort ist ein Vampir, doch selbst ein Vampir hat eine meist verheerende Vergangenheit hinter sich und kann sich für den Rest seines Lebens noch gut daran zurück erinnern. Eine Rückblende aus Pams Sicht, aber auch aus Erics Sicht geschrieben. Denn wie würde man dann mehr über Vampire wissen, wenn nicht so? Un welch Schatten sich dahinter verbergen? Pam


Pams Memories

I will love you…always!

Eric Northman and

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort

Interview mit einem Vampir - Eric & Pam Pams Memories

Im Jahre 1905 wurde alles anders. Mein Leben als Prostituierte bestand darin mich mit unredlichem Abschaum der schamlosesten Art herumzuärgern, aber auch mich konnte man durchaus dazuzählen. Die Zeit meines Lebens vor meinem Abstieg – wie ich es immer nenne – verlief schleppend und ich fühlte keinen Ausweg, kein Schlupfloch, in das ich hätte Rettung finden können, welches mich vor der Pleite und dem Niedergang im beruflichen, kulturellen, familiären und letztendlich ebenfalls im finanziellen bewahren konnte. Keineswegs erbot sich solch ein sehnlichst herbei erwünschtes Glück im Schicksal meiner selbst, ich wurde einsamer, meine Familie verließ mich zu Kriegszeiten – jedenfalls galten sie seit über etlichen Jahren als verschollen, das Brot wurde knapper und die Kosten überschlugen sich. Ich lebte und mein ständiger Begleiter, der finanzielle Ruin gewährte mir weder Gnade im Hunger noch schien trotz tiefster Verzweiflung und an einem hauchdünnen Faden der Existenz meiner klammernd sich eine Tür aufzutun, die seit längerer Qual nun mal etwas Gutes verheißen dürfte. Erträglicher wurde es nicht, denn ganz gleich wo ich auch versuchte Unterstützung oder zumindest Anteilnahme zu ernten, stürzte ein regelrechte Ansturm an Gefühlskälte und Renitenz auf mich ein und verdeutlichte mir anderweitig meine Hoffnung sterben zu gedenken. Von Leere und Verachtung derer, die einstweilen meiner Familie und meiner Person während unserer Blütezeit Bewunderung schenkten und täglich unsere Gegenwart schätzten, zerfressen, die, wie nun fest stand keinerlei Anstalten machten weniger beachtlichen Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, hatten nur zu verständlich gemacht, wie abtrünnig sie zu meiner damaligen finanziellen Lage standen und ich, gefangen in einem Schicksal arm und einsam dem Tode entgegen zu treten, sah Familien nach, die vergnügt einen Spaziergang unternahmen, Paare debattierend oder auch zufriedengestellt aus späten Theatervorstellungen den Heimweg antraten und manchmal verschlug mich meine Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft, dementsprechend auch Neugier dazu Menschen bei der Arbeit zu beobachten.

Wie normalerweise jeden Abend schritt ich gemächlich die Hauptstraßen – die tückischen Gassen meidend, entlang und machte mir meine eigenen Vorstellungen, wie die Ehepaare wohl in ihren sauberen weißen Betten liegen würden, die Kinder bereits fest schlafend und der Haushalt getätigt, um erwartungsvoll auf einen neu anbrechenden Tag zu warten. Die Gedankengänge empfand ich zur damaligen Zeit als so reizvoll und ansprechend, dass ich schon mehrere Stunden die Häuserreihen entlang gegangen sein musste. Mitternacht rückte näher, ich bemerkte ganz beiläufig das immer düster werdende Himmelszelt und erblickte forschend jäh ein schlicht gehaltenes Bordell. Ich hatte früher schon mal von verrufenen Spelunken gehört und sogar Wortfetzen über Prostitution hier in San Francisco aufgeschnappt, nicht zu vergessen, den wunderlich hohen Verdienst dabei, einfach seinen Körper als Geldmagnet einzusetzen und eine entsetzenerregende Option regte sich in meiner sonst so dürftigen Gruft der Ideen meinem Lebensunterhalt einen Aufschwung beizusteuern. Mut, Unerschrockenheit und Beharrlichkeit hatte ich aufzuraffen, damit ich zügigen Schrittes jenes Gebäude selbstsicher betreten konnte – einige entrüstete von den dort arbeitenden Frauen und begierige Blicke deren Gäste erhielt, die Leiterin versucht ausfindig zu machen und mehrere Male nicht ohne Unannehmlichkeiten die Flure entlang gehen konnte. Immer bereit rasch meine Sicht mit der Hand zu verhindern, um ungewolltes nicht vor Augen sehen zu müssen, fand mich endlich einmal das Glück wie von selbst und ich befand mich unerwartet in der Gefolgschaft von der Eigentümerin. Ihr Körper war überragend, mit ihren sanften Gesichtszügen, der straffen Haut und wohl geformten Taille. Sie verstand wie man sich in Szene setzte und wirkte zu Anfang auch gleich freundlich durch das nun aufgesetzte überaus sanftmütige Lächeln und der dargebotenen Hand mit der darauffolgenden Bitte: ,,Kommen sie meine Liebe. Hier entlang.'' Und die junge Frau ging zielorientiert voraus. Wir brachten das Ende des Flures hinter uns, bogen in einen lichterfüllten Gang ein und verließen schließlich den vorderen Teil des Bordells. Vorhin, ehe mir die Gesamtfläche bewusst wurde, hätte ich nie erahnen gekonnt welch eine Räumlichkeit dort sich im Innern verbarg, denn der Hauptbestand lag hinten. Man konnte schon fast denken, es wäre ein kleiner Gebäudekomplex, der sich zur hinteren Seite hinausstreckte und dort seine meisten Zimmer besaß, jedenfalls fand ich in den dort vorhandenen Unmengen an zugehängten Fenstern meine erwartete Bestätigung.


End file.
